27th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 27th New York Infantry Regiment was an infantry regiment formed in Elmira, New York to fight and defend the United States during the American Civil War. The regiment was also known as the "Union Regiment". History The regiment was organized on May 21, 1861 at Elmira, New York. Muster was called on June 15, 1861. The unit was a two-year unit. Regimental organization Company A – recruited principally in Westchester County Company B – recruited principally in Wayne County Company C – recruited principally in Broome County Company D – recruited principally in Broome County Company E – recruited principally in Monroe County Company F – recruited principally in Broome County Company G – recruited principally in Livingston County Company H – recruited principally in Livingston County Company I – recruited principally in Allegany County Company K – recruited principally in Oswego County Time line Regiment losses The 27th New York Infantry Regiment lost 2 officers and 72 enlisted men killed and mortally wounded and 2 officers and 70 enlisted men to disease. Books * Buell, Dexter E. A brief history of Company B, 27th regiment N.Y. volunteers, its organization and the part it took in the war. Printed at the Office of the Republican. Lyons: 1874.. * Fairchild, Charles Bryant. History of the 27th regiment N.Y. vols., being a record of its more than two years of service in the War for the Union, from May 21, 1861, to May 31, 1863. With a complete roster and short sketches of Commanding officers. Also, a record of experience and suffering of some of the comrades in Libby and other Rebel prisons. Compiled by C. B. Fairchild, of Company "D." Published under the direction of the following committee: Gen. H. W. Slocum and Capt. C. A. Wells. Binghamton, Carl & Matthews, printers 1888. * Hall, Henry Seymour. "Experience in the Peninsular and Antietam campaigns, January 3, 1894." MOLLUS-Kan160-84. * Hall, Henry Seymour. "Fredericksburg and Chancellorsville, April 4, 1894. MOLLUS-Kan 185-205. * Hall, Henry Seymour. "Personal experience in organizing volunteer soldiers in April, 1861, and participating with them in the first battle of Bull run, July 21, 1861." A paper prepared and read before the Kansas commandery of the M.O.L.L.U.S., May 4, 1892. * Hall, Henry Seymour. "Personal experience under Generals Bumside and Hooker, in the battles of Fredericksburg and Chancellorsville, December 11, 12, 13 and 14, 1862, and May 1, 2, 3 and 4, 1863." A paper read 4, 1889 before the Kansas commandery of the Military order of the loyal legion of the United States. * Hall, Henry Seymour. "Personal experience under General McClellan, after Bull run, including the Peninsular and Antietam campaigns, from July 27, 1861, to November 10, 1862." A paper prepared and read before the Kansas commandery of the M.O.L.L.U.S., January 3, 1894. * Hall, Henry Seymour. "A volunteer at the first Bull run, May 4, 1892." MOLLUS-Kan 143-59. * Kilmer, George Langdon. "The Army of the Potomac at Harrison's landing." Battles and Leaders II 427-8. * Merrell, William Howard. Five months in Rebeldom; or, notes from the diary of a Bull run prisoner, at Richmond, by Corporal W. H. * Merrell, Color guard, Co. E, 27th regiment, N.Y.S.V. Rochester: Adams & Dabney, 1862. External links * Civil War in the East: 27th New York Infantry Regiment "Union Regiment" * Family Search: 27th Regiment, New York Infantry * New York State Military Museum: 27th Infantry Regiment Category:Military units and formations established in 1861